Cerita Kita
by Lovable Esme
Summary: Saat dimana Carlisle dan Esme muda bertemu. Disini mereka gak ketemu waktu Carlisle jadi dokter Esme waktu dia jatuh dari pohon. AH (All Human!)


**Ini sebenarnya tugas cerpen B. Indo, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, kayaknya gapapa deh kalo di publish disini juga. So... selamat membaca! Jangan lupa reviewnya ya ;)**

Saat itu adalah hari yang cukup cerah, tidak ada satupun awan di langit dan burung-burung berkicauan di pohon-pohon yang ada di perdesaan itu. Seorang anak lelaki berumur kira-kira delapan tahun berambut pirang pucat berjalan-jalan di padang rumput dekat sebuah rumah pertanian dengan kedua tangannya terselip didalam saku celananya.

"Carlisle!" seorang pria tua memanggilnya dari rumah itu. "Kemarilah Nak! Ada seseorang yang ingin aku kenalkan padamu!"

Carlisle mendongak, matanya yang berwarna biru langit menatap pria tua itu sebelum ia mengangguk. "Iya Kakek! Aku segera kesana!" dia mulai berlari menyusuri padang rumput nan hijau itu sampai akhirnya ia sampai dirumah bertembok merah tua itu.

Kakeknya segera menarik tangannya menuju ke ruang tamu. Disana terdapat seorang lagi pria tua dengan seorang gadis berambut coklat karamel berumur kira-kira enam tahun disampingnya.

"Nah Carlisle perkenalkan, ini Kakek Tom, teman lama Kakek." Kakeknya berkata sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Carlisle. "Ini cucu perempuannya, Esme."

"Wah Kakek Josh, dia cantik ya!" Carlisle berkata sambil menyeringai kearah kakekknya dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Rambutnya indah sekali! Sewarna karamel! Pantas saja dia manis seperti karamel!"

Pipi Esme mulai berubah warna menjadi merah muda saat Carlisle berkata begitu. Dengan malu-malu ia tersenyum manis. "T-terima kasih..."

Kakek Josh dan Kakek Tom tertawa. "Oh Josh, sepertinya cucumu itu pandai menggoda ya? Esme tidak pernah merona seperti itu oleh seseorang yang baru ia kenal _loh._"

"Tidak _kok, _Kek!" Esme membantah, pipinya bertambah merah.

"Aku Carlisle!" Anak lelaki berambut pirang itu berkata sambil menjulurkan tangannya kearah Esme.

"A-aku Esme..." Gadis itu menjabat tangannya sambil tersenyum dengan malu-malu.

"Nah Carlisle, kau ajak main Esme sana. Aku dan Kakek Tom ingin berbicara." Kakek Josh berkata,

"Tentang apa, Kek?" Carlisle bertanya dengan wajah penasaran.

"Ini urusan dewasa, bocah sepertimu mana mungkin mengerti." Kakek Josh berkata dengan nada bercanda sambil mengacak-acak rambut cucu kesayangannya.

"Huh dasar! Aku ini sudah berumur delapan tahun, Kek!" Carlisle memprotes.

"Sudah sana..." Kakek Josh mendorong cucunya dengan pelan menuju pintu.

"Ya sudah..." Carlisle memegang tangan Esme dan menariknya keluar.

"Kau mau main apa?" Carlisle bertanya saat mereka berdua berada di halaman belakang rumah pertaniaan milik keluarganya.

"Ayunan!" Esme memekik dengan senang sambil menunjuk kearah ayunan yang menggantung dari sebuah cabang pohon.

Carlisle tertawa kecil saat melihat ekspresi Esme. "Baiklah, ayo."

"Dorong aku ya? Tapi jangan terlalu keras." Esme berkata saat ia sudah terduduk di ayunan itu dengan Carlisle dibelakangnya.

"Tentu." Carlisle mulai mendorong Esme dengan lembut, tetapi lama kelamaan gadis itu meminta agar didorong lebih kencang. Saat Carlisle melakukan apa yang ia inginkan Esme tertawa dengan senang, tawanya membuat Carlisle ikut tertawa juga, anak lelaki itu sudah merasa sayang pada Esme seperti rasa sayang pada adiknya sendiri, walaupun Carlisle hanyalah anak tunggal.

Siang itu lambat laun berubah menjadi senja, langit yang tadinya berwarna biru sekarang berwarna jingga saat matahari mulai terbenam.

Carlisle dan Esme sedang berbaring diatas rumput hijau di salah satu bukit rendah dekat ladang keluarga Carlisle. Mereka berdua memandangi langit jingga tanpa suara, hanya terdengar tarikan napas keduannya yang sangat ringan dan halus.

"Itu seperti kelinci!" Esme berkata, menunjuk ke salah satu awan yang lewat.

Carlisle tersenyum, "Aku tidak pernah bisa membayangkan seperti apa bentuk awan-awan itu."

"Tidak mungkin. Ayo, seperti apa bentuk awan itu?" Esme menunjuk gumpalan awan yang ia lihat.

"Ummm... yang itu seperti... domba?"

"Ah, kau payah..." Esme mencebik dengan sebal. "Itu bentuk anjing tahu!"

Carlisle tertawa, "Aku kan sudah bilang, aku tidak bisa membayangkan bentuk awan-awan!"

Esme bangkit dan duduk diatas rumput dengan posisi bersila. "Carlisle?"

"Hmm?"

"Kau baik, tidak seperti anak laki-laki lain yang pernah aku temui."

Carlisle bangkit dan duduk disebelahnya. "Benarkah?"

Esme mengangguk, "Mereka biasanya menyebutku gadis kecil yang lemah... mereka juga sering mengejek warna rambutku, habis mereka bilang warna rambutku aneh..."

"Hei, itu tidak benar tahu." Carlisle membantah, "Rambutmu itu indah sekali, unik. Aku suka rambutmu kok. Dan kau tidak lemah, Esme. Kau gadis terhebat yang pernah aku temui."

Kedua mata Esme yang berwarna coklat berbinar. "Kau pikir begitu?"

Carlisle tersenyum, "Tentu saja... Essie."

Esme menelengkan kepalanya ke satu sisi. "Tadi kau memanggilku apa?"

"Uhh... Essie? Kau tidak suka ya?"

Esme tertawa kecil, "Tidak mungkin! Aku suka sekali nama panggilan itu!"

"Aku lega... aku kira kau akan marah."

"Tidak akan pernah. Sekarang, aku harus memanggilmu apa?"

"Carlisle saja. Aku tidak begitu suka nama panggilan untuk diriku sendiri."

Esme mencebik, "Huh, tidak seru. Bagaimana kalau... Carly?"

Carlisle mengerutkan hidungnya dengan muka jijik. "Ih... terdengar seperti nama anak perempuan!"

"Carl?"

"Tidak mau!"

"Itu kan nama anak laki-laki!" Esme memprotes,

"Tetap tidak mau!"

"Huh! Ya sudah..." Esme mendesah dengan perasaan kalah. "Tapi aku senang kok, punya nama panggilan. Kenapa kau tidak?"

Carlisle menggangkat kedua bahunya. "Tidak tahu. Aku tidak mau saja."

Esme menggumamkan sesuatu tentang anak laki-laki, sebelum bangkit berdiri. "Sudah sore, kita pulang yuk. Kakek-kakek kita pasti sudah khawatir..."

"Ayo." Carlisle ikut bangkit dan mereka berdua pun berlari kembali kerumah Kakek Josh...

* * *

_Dua puluh tahun kemudian..._

Seorang wanita berumur dua puluh enam tahun duduk diatas ayunan putih yang terbuat dari besi, dipangkuannya terdapat sebuah album foto tua bersampul coklat dengan pinggiran berwarna keemasan.

Dua lengan merangkulnya dari belakang, ditempat pundaknya bertemu dengan pangkal lengannya. "Halo sayang..." sebuah suara seorang pria yang sangat familiar berbisik ditelinganya sambil menempatkan kepalanya diatas pundak wanita itu.

Esme tertawa kecil sambil memiringkan kepalanya kes isi berlawanan, memberikan cukup ruang untuk kepala pria itu. "Halo Carlisle..."

Carlisle mengecup pipi istrinya dengan lembut. "Apa yang sedang kau lihat? Tidak keberatan jika aku ikut serta _kan_?"

"Tentu tidak..." Esme beranjak berdiri dan membiarkan Carlisle duduk di ayunan itu sebelum ia duduk dipangkuan suaminya yang sangat ia cintai. "Ini album foto saat kita masih kecil. Ingat ini?" dia menunjuk sebuah foto di album itu. "Itu saat kita habis bermain di sungai, ingat? Saat itu aku takut untuk terjun dari pohon, tapi akhirnya kau membuatku melakukannya juga..."

Carlisle tertawa, kedua tangannya merangkul pinggang Esme dan ia menempatkan kepalanya di pundak Esme lagi. "Iya, aku ingat... aku butuh kerja keras agar kau mau melompat. Kau ini cukup keras kepala saat masih kecil. Eh maaf aku koreksi, sampai sekarang pun masih."

"Ha-ha, lucu sekali... Carl." Esme menggoda suaminya dengan senyuman jahil diwajahnya.

"Oh ayolah... jangan mulai memanggilku dengan nama itu lagi." Carlisle pura-pura mengerang, tetapi Esme hanya tertawa melihat tingkah lakunya.

"Sepertinya anak kita nanti akan menikmati untuk menggodamu juga dengan nama panggilan itu..." Esme berkata sambil mengelus perutnya, kehamilannya sudah mencapai delapan bulan sekarang.

"Oh tentu tidak... aku akan mengajarinya agar _tidak _memanggilku dengan nama itu." Carlisle membalas, mengelus perut istrinya juga.

"Kita lihat saja nanti..."

**Bagaimana? Bagus? Ada kritik dan saran? Please review ya! Oh iya, ini dimaksudkan cuma satu chapter, tapi kalo kalian pengen aku bikin cerpen pendek tentang Carlisle & Esme lagi, bisa request kok. PM atau review sama-sama diterima! (Bisa pake B. Inggris juga kalo mau)**


End file.
